Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis
JURASSIC PARK...DREAM'' IT, BUILD IT, SURVIVE IT right|thumb|300px|JPOG Trailer '''''Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis is a park-building game that allows players to create their own version of Jurassic Park. It is reminiscent of games like SimCity and Zoo Tycoon. Your park can earn stars by entertaining visitors. If they are, your park will become more popular. The more stars and popularity, the more visitors you will have. It is one of the more popular Jurassic Park games to be released. Story You have been chosen by somewhat eccentric billionare and CEO of InGen John Hammond as the newest manager of Jurassic Park, a theme park featuring dinosaurs as its main attraction! InGen has provided you with a series of small islands to build up your park from, and has given you access to some of the richest fossil sites in the world! Make the park a safe and affordable holiday destination for the entire family! InGen is counting on you. Gameplay The goal of the game is simple, build a 5-star theme park while creating dinosaurs, attracting visitors, and keeping both happy. After creating your dinosaurs, you need to put them in pens surrounded by electric fencing. You must place feeding stations where dinosaurs can get bales of hay or live cows and goats, depending on whether they are herbivores or carnivores. You must also cure any diseases your dinosaurs get and create lakes where dinosaurs can drink. Likewise, visitors require kiosks where they can buy food and drinks such as burgers, hot dogs, and soda. You must also place restrooms where visitors can do their...ahem...buisiness, and rest areas for weary visitors. You must also take security measures such as ranger stations, visitor shelters, and security cameras. You must also send dig teams to excavate fossils to extract DNA so you can breed new dinosaur species, and you need to have rangers to sedate/retire rampaging carnivores. Management Team The player is assisted by several important characters who oversee aspects of the park. *John Hammond is the CEO of InGen and creator of Jurassic Park. He contacts you to report on your performance and park ratings. *Peter Ludlow is the financial director of InGen, *Alan Grant is a world-famous paleontologist who oversees your fossil hunting expeditions. He reports to you on new discoveries and status of the fossil market whenever a new shipment is coming. *Henry Wu is InGen's head geneticist and creator of InGen's cloning technology. He is also in charge of the research department. *Ellie Sattler is the park's dinosaur manager. She is an expert on paleoecology and botany and monitors the health of your dinosaurs. *Ray Arnold is the park administrator. He monitors weather forecasts and oversees the park maintenance and daily operations. He will inform the player of any damages to park property. *Robert Muldoon is the park warden and is in charge of all the park security systems and rangers. He is also the supervisor of the Safari Ride and Balloon Tour attractions. *Jane Powers is the public relations manager. She sends mail to the player of any attraction or visitor problems (and the only person not to appear in most films, novels, and games). Park Building Creating an Island thumb|300px|right The actual building of your park is relatively easy thanks to the streamlined interface Blue Tongue has come up with. You must first determine four characteristics of your island: shape, trees, rivers, and mountains and decide how much of each you would want on your island. Mountains may make the island look more natural, but take up space otherwise usable by your park. Having more trees is definitely an advantage. Shape determines how much land and the shape of it, the island has. Rivers also help with natural beauty but can also help with dinosaur enclosures providing free water sources for your dinosaurs. Build see Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis/Buildings After creating your island, the building begins. You are given an initial amount of money ($60,000) from investors to build your park with, and you have to make sure you start small so that your resources can handle the park maintenance while you earn money. *You can build your park from 35 different pieces *Populate it with an initial selection of 60 dinosaurs *Eventually earn new dinosaurs by researching fossils and discovering new species. List of Attractions: *Viewing Vents *Viewing Domes *Viewing Platforms *Safari Adventure Rides *Balloon Tours Safety You need to make sure your visitors are safe. No one wants to visit a park where they could be eaten. To assure the safety of your visitors, you need to set up the right types of fences, build ranger stations, and also set up other security measure such as cameras and avoidance beacons. If there is an emergency, you can take charge of a helicopter or car, and rescue visitors or take out ravaging dinosaurs that have broken free of their confines and are wreaking havoc around the park. This is the most important thing in your park because if visitors don't feel safe they will leave you can see how they feel of your security by clicking their Info '''button our from the reports menu. If you want security to be safe completely then follow these steps for the perfect security system. note: some animals may be injured with this system #When you open the park research a bunker when its done build 1 houses 30 visitors #Then research evidence begins build one on each side of the left and the right side make sure they are off Avoidance beacons can also be useful on safari rides, as some dinosaurs will charge and destroy the land cruisers. Place avoidance beacons at various points next to the route of your safari tour, ensuring that there will always be a safe distance between your visitors and your dinosaurs. Dinosaurs Dinosaur List Cut Dinosaurs Several dinosaurs were cut from the game, leaving only their names on a file inside the game's files. Compsognathus is mostly absent due to being such a small dinosaur, it could have caused tremendous problems of biting guests and being impossible to be shot by helicopter. Also, the cold-embryo storaged DNAs in the first film Metriacanthosaurus and Proceratosaurus were not in the game. Also, Mamenchisaurus from The Lost World: Jurassic Park is absent because it could take up much more space and Brachiosaurus was the biggest dinosaur in the game. Pteranodon were not in the game as well because of their ability to fly and devour guests. These are the other cut dinosaurs: *Alioramus *Apatosaurus *Baryonyx *Chasmosaurus *Compsognathus *Deinonychus *Diplodocus *Iguanodon *Maiasaura *Ornithomimus *Panoplosaurus *Thescelosaurus *Tenontosaurus *Wuerhosaurus *Yangchuanosaurus Dinosaur behavior list *Defecating *Thirsty *Hungry *Hunt (only shown when a carnivore dinosaurs is pretty hungry) *Socializing (only shown on a herd of herbivores) *Wandering *Territory (shown when two large carnivore meet each other and fight) *Sleepy *Flocking *Panic *Stressed Creating Dinosaurs The dinosaurs must be created by fossil findings or amber extraction. The main creation for dinosaurs are the fossils that are the remains with large amounts of DNA. 50 percent is required at least to create dinosaurs, a minimum of six months. 100% is, at the least, two years of dinosaur life, unless it is eaten by another dinosaur. Dinosaurs can fight each other, and death duels will then occur. The dinosaurs are created by hatcheries, and each cost at least more than $1,000, and the bigger or more carnivorous, the more expensive they are. Dinosaurs should not die early to save money for your park. Fossil Market Alan Grant is the chief paleontologist and the head of the Fossil Market in Jurassic Park. Henry Wu guides the purchased item fossils or bought items to the genetic lab. If you have enough money, a bright square will show you a item which you have a minimum or enough money to buy, unless it is too expensive, you can click on the square to purchase the fossil. Grant is the main paleontologist chief, and he sends mail to the player if anything new is found. Genetic Lab Henry Wu created the technology of Jurassic Park's cloning ideals. He has a research team who research and immunize dinosaurs in four ways including hatchery immunization. The Genetic Lab can extract or sell an item, unless you need to sell an item automatically if your park's money is decreasing low. Dinosaur fossils sold will increase money to your park investigation. The extraction of dinosaurs does not cost money. Fossil Hunt Dinosaurs are created from the fossil hunt you have purchased. A fossil hunt team in single at one team dig site will cost you $5,000 and the opening of your park. The second fossil hunting team will cost you $10,000. The final fossil hunting team will cost $25,000 to purchase for traveling and digging. The content of your fossil hunt team are good, mediocre, poor, exhausted, and in progress. The park's global fossil hunt team has 9 sites, but you cannot unlock all sites (except on the PC version after anyone skilled with computer file editing changes certain values in the main file, that can unlock all the sites). In PS2, only three can be unlocked. 5 sites can be unlocked in the XBox and PC version of the game. These sites are: *Judith River Group A: Albertosaurus, Ankylosaurus, and Pachycephalosaurus *Judith River Group B: Tyrannosaurus, Corythosaurus, and Styracosaurus *The Flaming Cliffs: Velociraptor, Homalocephale, and Gallimimus *Hell Creek Formation Group A: Acrocanthosaurus, Torosaurus, and Parasaurolophus *Hell Creek Formation Group B: Triceratops, Edmontosaurus, and Pachycephalosurus *Morrison Formation Group A: Dryosaurus, Ceratosaurus, and Stegosaurus *Morrison Formation Group B: Dilophosaurus, Brachiosaurus, and Camarasaurus *Tendaguru Beds: Allosaurus, Brachiosaurus and Kentrosaurus *Chenini Formation: Spinosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus and Ouranosaurus *Note: by making your island in a certain way you first digsite can vary. For example, all trees, all rivers, a maximized island size, and minimum mountains will give you Morrison Formation A. *Note: you can check the fossils in the dig site before unlocking it by clicking the '''Info tab on the Fossil Hunt screen and under Dinopedia. Exercises In the first 9 tutorials you are the new Jurassic Park Manager and you learn the basics of the game functions. *Welcome To Jurassic Park *Dinosaur Origins *What Visitors Want *Safe & Secure *Open Range Safari *Jurassic Classic *The Lost World *Dangerous & Abodes *Any Port In A Storm Missions There are 10 missions the player must finish to unlock Site B, and the island is John Hammond's island, Isla Nublar. The real player's island is not Isla Nublar, but a more different designed island that InGen also guides. *Safari-A Picture's Worth 100 Points *Ranger Attack-When Carnivores Attack *Dinomuster-Time To Get Moving *Safari-Dinosaurs & Weather *Ranger Rescue-Rescue The President *Safari-Danger Club Photo Safari *Ranger Rescue-Rescue Hammond *Ranger Attack-Cleanup Operation *Dinomuster-The Amazing Maze *Safari-Jurassic Park Calender Site B After all the missions are completed, a Site B option unlocks on the title page which allows the player to build an island without any fences or buildings for people, and no visitors are allowed. In it, the player gets to place eight hatcheries and only sixty dinosaurs. The dinosaurs will be created and live out their lives on your island. Absence of Employees from Jurassic Park *Dennis Nedry: The computer supervisor. He was absent since, in the game, Nedry never hacked into Jurassic Park (and was, most likely, never employed) so the park never went wrong, and Alan Grant endorsed the park. The player controls the dinosaur monitory and Ray Arnold is the main computer-technician in the game. *Gerry Harding: The Park's veterinarian. He is absent because the player must fix the dinosaur's poor health condition, and he is replaced by Ellie Sattler who is the dinosaur manager. *Ed Regis: The public relations manager. He did not appear in the film, and replaced by Jane Powers, who hasn't appeared in any Jurassic Park films. *Sarah Harding: A dinosaur-behavior paleontologist and expert camera-photographer. She was mentioned by Hammond in the exercise The Lost World in a interview instruction box for the player to read. Malcolm however is not mentioned, likely because of his strong feelings against the park. Dialogue *John Hammond: The most-frequent speaking character of the game. **Hello, my name is John Hammond, and I'm in charge of InGen, the company that you now work for. Your job is simple, really, build a park, create Dinosaurs and Entertain people. Of course we`ll be keeping an eye on you as well, We`ll watch your park rating, and give you feedback on your performance, but in the end, the success or failure of Jurassic Park is all up to you. **Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great honor to declare the newest wonder of the modern world, Jurassic Park. Now open! **Its yours, Jurassic Park. **Oh, don't forget the T. rex is a hunter! **These stories are ruining our reputation! We can't let that happen! Could you help us? *Henry Wu: **I'd like your thoughts on this. **Great! **Good choice! **It's coming together *Robert Muldoon: **Hurry quickly somethings wrong. **Oh? So you're taking control? Okay, just don't do anything dangerous. **This is a disaster,you must act now! *Peter Ludlow: **Hello again, maybe the last time? **Let's discuss some things, shall we? **I warned you about this. You've run this park into the ground! *Jane Powers: **Hello there. **Great to see you. **Thanks for stopping by! *Ray Arnold: **Could you look after this while I go get a soda? (Possible reference to Nedry) **Oh my God! What are we gonna do?! **This is not good! What will we do? **Welcome back. Game Cast *Richard Attenborough as John Hammond *Laura Dern as Jane Powers and Ellie Sattler *Sam Neill as Alan Grant *Arliss Howard as Peter Ludlow *Bob Peck as Robert Muldoon *B.D. Wong as Dr. Henry Wu *Samuel L. Jackson as Ray Arnold Diseases In the game, the dinosaurs in your park we susceptible to certain dinosaur diseases and thus you have to research cures and vaccines to protect them from harm. Dinosaurs, like all animals in captivity, with sometimes get sick. InGen dinosaurs however are more susceptible to diseases as they are born with immunity-deficiencies as a direct result of they're accelerated growth. Diseases are expensive to research, unless you save a lot of money. It is not difficult to cure a serious disease, but the more dinosaurs are infected, the more your park's popularity will decrease. Elite Sattler is the dinosaur veterinarian and dinosaur manager of the park, although in the first novel and film it was Gerry Harding. Paleo trees can make some certain herbivores sick, and species that are examined to not eat the trees are concealed. Diseases create serious problems for your park. In best case, your visitors will complain about your lack of care for your dinosaurs. In the worst case, your dinosaurs will die. Rangers are assigned the responsibility to monitor and control disease outbreaks in your park. You must make sure that your rangers have the vaccines they need to be able to control the disease outbreaks. Dinosaurs cost money, and if they die from disease, you will lost money and never gain it again. There are six known diseases in Operation Genesis - Those diseases include: *'Bumblefoot' - Inflammation of the dinosaur's foot caused when a cut or abrasion becomes infected and heals over. The resulting swollen foot is very painful, causing the dinosaur to limp and reducing the animal's movement, as well as putting it through alot of stress. This will happen mostly to herbivores. *'Dino Belly' This disease infects the digestive system of the dinosaur. This causes it to eat less, drink more and excrete massively. *'Dino Flu' This disease makes your dinosaurs start sneezing. If not dealt with quickly the disease can spread throughout your park. *'Tick Infestation' - This is a very unconditional disease. Ticks will cover any entire dinosaur and then start a tick infestation starting the loss of blood, and the dinosaur will go crazy and soon will be paralyzed. *'Gastric Poisoning' - This is a very serious condition that can occur in herbivorous dinosaurs. Toxins from the plants that they eat build up and accumulate in the body of the dinosaur, until they reach a level that the dinosaur becomes immobilized and can eventually die from the poisoning if left untreated. (NOTE: this is probably what the sick Triceratops (film) / Stegosaurus (novel) was suffering from during the first Park Drive tour a few hours before the Isla Nublar Incident took place). *'Rabies' - A dangerous condition for the carnivores. If they get the rabies, they will go on a rampage, attack and kill everything around their area, and will die quickly without overdose effect. This is arguably the most dangerous disease in the game, as it is a threat not only to your dinosaurs, but to your entire park as well. Reception The game was received fairly well on all the platforms it was released on (PS2, PC and XBOX), praising the concept and the variety of dinosaurs and buildings available. It got a positive rating of a 7.0 from Gamespot. IGN gave a negative review for the PS2 and XBOX version, stating they weren't as good as the PC version. Modding Due to the PC files of the game, many people have found a way to mod the PC game. Some things that can be moded are dinosaur skins, sounds, fossil hunt sites and start money. The dinosaurs can also be cloned and then changed; however the models cannot be edited and imported, as no software exists for the specific kinds of files. Modding the game is very easy, and can be done with nothing more than an ordinary text editor. Editing skins requires a paint program. A modification community released an unofficial expansion pack, it features carnivores fishing, raptors packing and attacking together, new terrains, and much more. Downloadable Demo Version There is a free downloadable Demo version for PC and Mac where you get one tutorial (Welcome to Jurassic Park), two missions (When Carnivores Attack and Danger Club Photo Safari) and Site B with only three dinosaurs to choose from (Small Herbivore: Gallimimus, Large Herbivore: Triceratops and Large Carnivore: Tyrannosaurus Rex). there is also access to the Dinopedia. Sequel No official sequels were ever made - however a fan-made sequel was made, seen in the website angel3.hostingdelivered.com. If JP4 comes out and is a success, it is likely that an official sequel will appear. The game itself could possibly be seen as a sequel to the very similar Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. Screenshots 1 Rex having killed a cow.jpg|This big guy must've been starving, so he killed a cow Notes Gamecube Version? By looking at the files of the PC version, you see the letters GC together and we assume it stands for Gamecube. So there might be a chance that Operation Genesis was meant to have a version for the Nintendo Gamecube. Links *Genesis Lab Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Operation Genesis Category:2003 Category:JPOG